Tell Me If It's Love
by MaryMcDonald
Summary: After 5 years of denying it has Mary McDonald really came to like the infamous Sirius Black?    Rated T for possible languange and small sexual content.
1. What Is Love?

"I don't know how you do it Mar."

Looking up I see my best friend, Lily Evans, make her way over to where I was currently sitting and eyeing the plants suspiciously.

"They are not going to hurt you unless you provoke them Lil." I say laughing and letting my patronus disappear. Lily usually finds me here in the green houses when she has a feeling I am hiding from people. Herbology is after all my favorite subject. She sits next to me under the Umbrella Flowers.

"How are you doing Mary?" She asks concerned

"Fine." I lie. I had just broken up with Peter earlier this morning and I have been hiding in here since.

"I am serious Mary. You can't live on the eatable plants Professor Sprout has in here forever you know." She replies, motioning to the strawberry plant that was sitting next to me.

"No, you are Lily – Not Sirius." I retort kind of sourly, feeling a pang in my heart when I say his name. Her glare plainly states not to joke about this. "Sorry…" I mutter.

"You are my best friend Mary. You can tell me what is bothering you."

Sighing I tell her what happened this morning, which she already knew from James. "I guess I am just confused Lily."

She reaches around me like she is going to give me a hug, but pulls back and bites into a strawberry and smirks when I roll my eyes. "What is your memory?"

"Huh?"

"Your memory. What memory do you use for your patronus?" I mutter my answer, but she already knew the basic. "Then it was the right choice."

"How do you know that, Lily?"

"Because I know that you love Peter enough not to hurt him. And don't you dare say anything about the other night, you were drunk."

"But Lily, I KISSED him. At Peter's birthday party of all places!"

"Mary. What did I just say about talking about the other night?"

"Not to mention it because I was drunk" I reply repeating her words.

"Exactly. Now let's get you back to the castle. You must be hungry and I think the moving plants are annoyed with us being here."

"First Lily, the 'moving plants' are called Screechsnaps," I inform her as I stand and grab a water bucket and sprinkle them with water. The snaps stop screaming immediately. "And second they just needed water."

Lily practically has to drag me from the green houses because I get distracted by tending to the plants. We joke all the way up to the castle and walk into the Great Hall for dinner. Grinning as I see the group; James, Remus, Charlotte, Peter, and – I stop abruptly as I come across his face – Sirius.


	2. Quidditch Talk and Assumption

I am brought out of my thoughts when a slytherin walking behind me walks into me. "Hey watch it!" He walks off muttering something that contained 'mudblood friend' but before I could turn on him Sirius calls out to me with a grin on his face.

"McDonald!"

"Coming Black!" I call back as I walk toward the table and take the place next to Remus and steal a roll off of James's plate.

"Hey!" James yells in protest.

"Hey James." I say with a grin. James just pouts until I give back his roll.

"Thanks McDonald." He smirks.

"Anytime Potter." I manage to get out before he starts going on about the Quidditch game against Ravenclaw this upcoming weekend with Sirius.

"What is your well thought evaluations about the players this time Padfoot?"

"Stretton is working Lockhart, Davies, and Burrow hard on their throwing and passing styles while working on his own style for Keeper.

"Bradley and Samuels both have strong arms on them, but I could still be able to beat them at anything consisting of strength.

"Thorne I know has been practicing anytime he manages time to. He seems to be increasing his speed of finding and catching the snitch." He stops abruptly to look at me. "What's your problem McDonald?"

"I am not going to pretend that I know everything about this game, but I was under the impression that you were not supposed to watch them practice if-"

"My dear McDonald," James smirks as he interrupts me, "It is only against the rules if you are SEEN doing it."

I merely roll my eyes and go back to talking to Lily, Charlotte and Remus about our classes while James and Sirius continue on the game. Peter is still eating. After dessert I make up a study excuse and make it to the doors before Sirius catches up to me. We start up the Grand Staircase before I speak. "Can I do something for you Black?"

"I just thought you could use some help on your Potions essay." He sighs when he sees my disbelief expression. I mean really. Sirius Black help me on my paper, and in Potions of all subjects. "Okay fine. Lily told me that you remember."

"What if I do? It doesn't change anything. You are dating Charlotte Clearwater, the girl of your dreams."

"You should have told me Mary."

I stop half way up a set of stairs and turn to face him, "Told you what? That I remember that I kissed you at Peter's birthday party when I was drunk. That I broke up with Peter because I love him too much to hurt him like I feel I would have been if we continued dating."

He stares at me for a moment before he found his voice again, "So you broke up with him because of me?"

"Bloody Hell Black! Not everything is about you. You self centered git!" People passing us starts to stare – I just ignore them. "Sometimes I wonder what I was thinking when I fell for you. I am probably just some other girl that you throw to the side once they realize with kind of person you really are." Becoming too angry to get anything else out I leave him standing on the stairs looking like his mom just told him that she truthfully loves him.


	3. Tranfiguration Homework

For months I avoided Sirius like a muggle plague and sent a death glare at anyone who mentioned his name. Until one day when James got tired of listening to Sirius complain and Lily got tired of me making up excuses every time he walks up with James.

"I gotta show you something Mary." Lily says excitingly one morning dragging me from the common room.

"What is Lil? I need to finish my Transfiguration paper by tomorrow's class and I told Madam Pomfrey I would help her this afternoon." I protest though I let her pull me down the hall nonetheless.

"If I told you then it wouldn't be a surprise would it?" she replies with a wink. The further down the corridor she takes me the more and more suspicious I get. She stops in front if a closed door. I could hear people talking inside. She opens the door and waits for me to walk in. When I do I immediately try to back up but find Lily blocking my way. She looks at me with a raised eyebrow, "Keep going Mary." I sigh and walk fully into the empty charms classroom. Lily closes and locks the door and follows me in. "Sit." She directs and I obediently sit in the desk she was pointing at. In the desk next to Sirius. James wax the first to speak.

"Now what is your problem McDonald?"

"He is a mindless prick. It is as simple as that."

"I beg to differ!" Sirius says defensively.

"Yea, because everything is about you still." I mutter to myself, not successfully if I must say.

"Quiet Padfoot. You're not helping. And Mary he may be a prat but he is not being – no pun intended – serious about it." James throws his hands in the air when I roll my eyes. "I give up! Two months. I bloody swear Mary if something happens Wednesday because his mind is other places I will hunt you down." He only stops because of my confused expression. "Shit."

"What is happening Wednesday?" I ask him. Lily looks like she had seen a ghost and Sirius was hitting his head against the desk.

"Shit. Shit. Shit." James started pacing before kicking a desk on the other side of the room and leans against it. He runs his fingers through his hair nervously.

"What is happening Wednesday" I repeat. It was Lily who spoke up.

"They have a three hour practice and they need to concentrate if they want to win against slytherin in the next game." She lies and I can tell it was, but by James's reaction before I let it drop. I just nod and turn to Sirius.

"I am sorry Black."

"Apology accepted McDonald. Now how about that Potions essay I was going to help you on?" Sirius says with a grin.

"Transfigurations this time." I answer, laughing. James and Lily snuck out of the room while Sirius 'helped' me on my essay for McGonagall. When I finished he walked me up to the Hospital Wing and we were joking about random things the whole way there.


	4. Deadly Tea Leaves

It wasn't until Thursday around noon that anyone saw any of the Marauders again. About middle of lunch when James sits next to me and Sirius and Peter sit on the other side of the table. Peter starts eating like it is the end of tomorrow and they all look tired.

"Where's Remus?" I ask curious.

"In the dorm." Sirius replies pouring a glass of pumpkin juice.

"He was sound asleep still when we woke up so we left him. He had a hard time at his grandmother's funeral." James finishes before he bites into a piece of chicken.

"It was good of you three to go with him. He must have been really close to her." I say and for the rest of lunch they were silent. Even Peter slowed his eating. After lunch Sirius, James, and I had Divinations. Peter went up to their dorm to see if Remus was well enough to go to Potions.

"We will probably just be listening to Sybil and Mopsus making predictions of who is next to die again." Complains James as we walk into class.

"Probably."Sirius and I say in unison. We sit together at a round table as Professor Mopsus waves his wand and tea cup floats in front of each student followed by a kettle with tea.

"Today we will be reading tea-leaves," Pipes up Mopsus, "Take a moment and drink your tea!"

Our conversation during the moment consisted of Quidditch, Charlotte, Lily, more Quidditch, McGonagall, and more Charlotte and Lily. We were startled out of our conversation of the next Hogsmead visit when Professor Mopsus shows up randomly at our table.

"Enough chit chat. Your Hogsmead visit will be great… For most of you. Pass your cup to the person next to you."

Sirius reads mine, James reads Siruis's, and I read James's. James went first.

"Well Padfoot. This blob here kinda looks like an acorn; which means-," He trails off to scan the list in his book, "A windfall of unexpected gold. Then these here could be a cloud and possibly a flag; which in turn mean doubt and danger. So… Your windfall of treasure could come from a doubtful and possible dangerous source."James grins and Sirius just happy that he was able to pick stuff out of the leaves. I read for James next.

"Potter… Uhm… This could be a lizard laying in a web. The lizard means that you have hidden enemies and the web means you have complications. Then this could be the sun which means great happiness. So you might have complications with these enemies, but you will be happy."

"Well that is lame McDonald. I don't like that at all. I mean who couldn't love me?"

"I don't know… Lily, at times, perhaps?" 

"Ouch. That was low, even for you Mary."

I simply shrug it off and turn to Sirius who is turning the cup around in his hands with a slightly worried look on his face, but forces it off as I look at him. James saw the worried look too.

"Mary, this round spot here could be multiple things; a sun, a circle, or a moon on its full night. The sun as you know is happiness, yet I don't think it is the sun because there should be those ray things coming from it," He sets the cup down before forming a circle with his hands and uses his other hand to show what he means. James reaches over and grabs my cup to looks at it as Sirius continues, "And both the moon and circle means love – though if it is the moon it may mean something different since it is in its full phase."

"This looks like a club, which means an attack, and this could be a skull, which means danger in your path." James finishes with an emotionless expression as he looks at Sirius. Neither of them talked rest of class, and practically ran out of the room when class was over.


	5. Baseball and Flying

A/N: Hey guys! I hope you like the fan fiction so far. I just wanted to take this time to say that I am dedicating this chapter to one amazing person. She role plays James Potter and is the best I know. Love you Bek!

* * *

><p>"Will you stop worrying about it Mar? Divinations is full of horse crap anyway. Plus it has been weeks since you guys read tea leafs."<p>

"Yes, but Lily. Every time I walk up to them they stop talking. I know something is wrong. I just don't know what. Whenever I bring it up they change the subject."

She steps in front of me causing me to stop walking. "Mary. I am sure it was nothing. Maybe they are planning something else? Your birthday is coming up you know. Don't worry about it."

"I guess you're right…"

"I know I am right. Now let's get to class before Flitwick murders us for being late."

Nodding we continue to class. Class was almost half way done, when I get smacked in the back of the head with a piece of parchment. Picking up I read what it says.

**McDonald,**

**Entertain me.**

**-Potter**

**Potter,**

**We are in class.**

**-Mary**

**McDonald,**

**So?**

**-James**

**Potter,**

**Have you ever played Baseball?**

**-Mary**

**Baseball?**

**-James**

**James,**

**Get us out of here - WITH OUT HURTING ANYONE – and I will show you.**

**-Mary**

**P.S. We also need an open field.**

**Wow Mac. No need to yell. Just follow my lead. I know just the spot.**

**-J**

I went to reply but James was already working his magic. Before I knew what was happening James was whisking me down the corridor. We went up to the common room so I could get my bat and ball. Then I followed him to the open field that apparently they found a while back. It was located a little ways from Hogsmead. I hand him the bat and ball and mark were the bases would be. Then walk back to home plate where he was standing.

"Okay, so the field is self explanatory. First, second, third, and we are standing on home. There are nine players on a team. One team will be spread out on the field while the other bats. Only the current batting team scores. The team on the field tried to get the current batter out. With me so far?"

"I think so."

"Good. The pitcher, a player from the opposing team, stands there in the middle and will be the one who pitches the ball at the batter. The batter swings at the ball after it is thrown and tries to get the ball as far outfield as possible then run to each base – all without getting out."

"So the batter is kind of like a beater? How do you score?"

"I guess they are like a beater. The batting team's players have to run around to the bases and get back here at home before getting out too score. The team on the field will have gloves so that they can catch the ball and get the batter out.

The game consists of nine endings. The teams will switch batting and pitching after the current batting team receives three outs. Like Quidditch, the higher the score the better."

"Okay I think I got this. How do you hold the club?"

I reply to him once my laughter dies down a bit, "First Potter it is a bat not a club, and you hold it with two hands like this." I take the bat from him and step to the home plate to show him how to hold the bat properly. Then I give it back to him – taking the ball – and fix his grip and such on the bat. I walk out to the middle after I watch him swing a couple times so I can pitch to him. "Ready, Potter?"

After some time and a lot of batting we collapse on the ground next to each other by the home plate. We talk about just about anything that comes to mind for what seems like forever. My mind starts to think of him.

"Mac."

"… Hmm?"

"You still with me Mac?"

"Of course."

"Then what did I just ask you?"

"Uhm… What his eye color is?"

"Who's eyes? What? Oh never mind I don't want to know. I asked if you have ever ridden a broom out of classes?"

"No I have not."

"Then we must change that don't we!" He pulls me up with a grin and drags me to the Quidditch pitch after he makes sure to grab my bat and baseball. I reluctantly go with him.

"I don't know about this James…"

"Oh come on Mac. What's the worst that can happen?" He says while retrieving his broom and a schools broom for me.

_Déjà Vu…_ I thought quietly to myself. "I trust you and all, but –"

"No buts," James replies as he leads me out to the field, "You can do this. I know you can."

I simply nod as he hands me the school's broom. I hesitantly mount it and feel my heart pounding as James rearranges my hand placement and all. He tells me that whenever I am ready to just push off the ground to start flying. I didn't move. For the longest time I just stared at my hands remembering the first time I flew. I look up at James when I hear his voice.

"You alright Mary? You spaced again."

"No I am not," I reply to him as I dismount the broom and sit on the ground and he sits next to me, "I can't do this."

"What's wrong? You looked like you had seen a banshee."

"I am terrified of flying. I had a terrible experience before I got my letter…"

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to Mac."

"You should know. Not very many people do know. Anyway it was on my tenth birthday and Travis Thorne – we have been friends forever – was teaching me how to fly-"

"Travis Thorne as in the Ravenclaw seeker, Throne?"

"Yes him. Well everything was going fine, I was having fun. He then flew closer to me and tried to kiss me… I freaked out and lost concentration and hit a building in a muggle town near which we both live. The broom was shattered before I hit the ground. I don't remember much apart from an expression of fear on Travis's face and he hid what was left of the broom and dragged an old muggle bike closer to me. I woke up in a muggle hospital with a broken leg and arm, three broken ribs, and my head was split open." I start picking at the grass on the field after I finish recalling my memory for him.

"I won't let anything bad happen to you Mary. Trust me," He says as he stands up again and extends out his hand for me, "You can ride with me if you want."

"Okay." I say taking his hand and he pulls me up. He picks up his broom and mounts it, and as soon as I mount behind him he take off. I wrap my arms around his middle to hold on tight and hide my face into his back with my eyes closed. I can feel him laugh and he slows down a bit.

"You can look you know Mary. You won't fall." He says trying to calm me. I shake my head slightly my eyes still closed. I tighten my grip a little as I feel him lean to the right. He feels natural. His abs obeying every thought he thinks. The slight movement he makes to turn the broom in the direction he wants to go. He is calm. He is at home. My stomach lurches as we come to a stop and I tighten my grip even more. He laughs again. "Just look Mary."

Slowly I open my eyes and lift my head out of his back. The sight was breath taking. We were over the castle and I could see Hogsmead from where we were. Sunlight dances across the lake surface. The students below were like busy ants walking across the grounds between classes. "This is amazing James."

"I figured you would like it." He says looking behind him at me so I can see him grinning. He leans forward and we start moving again. My arms go back to around his middle and it takes all my will to keep from hiding my face again. I rest my cheek on his back and enjoy the scenery and the wind blowing though my hair. The sun was starting to set by the time we touched ground again. I hugged him when we both dismount his broom. "What was that for McDonald?"

"Just a thank you for helping me with my fear of flying. I had a lot of fun."

"It was my pleasure Mac. I am happy to help anytime. Hey I got to go meet Padfoot, so see you around?"

"See you around Potter."


	6. Tickle The Pear

I hear whispers as I walk down the corridor to the library where I am meeting Lucas Wood, a Gryffindor in my year, to tutor him in Herbology. Whispers like 'Did you see her going into her common room crying?' and 'It is about time the blood traitor dumped the mudblood. Maybe he finally chose to side with the rest of his family after all.' I hurried to the library so I didn't turn on them and end up getting expelled. I would have to see how Char is doing later. Entering the library I smile in reply to Lucas's wave to get my attention.

"I assume you have everything you need?" I ask as I lay down the books I brought with me.

"Yes ma'am. I do. Or at least I should."

"Good. Let's see what is first on your list."

Minutes turned into hours and the corridors were almost empty as I made my way back to the common room. Lucas and I probably would have been working until Madam Prince kicked us out, but it ended abruptly when I was reading over his essay and the last sentence said 'Be my girl friend, Mary?' I told him that his essay was good then left. I mean he is kind of cute, and he is on the Quidditch team as well so he is fit. Trust me I noticed that he was. But I wasn't ready to start another relationship. I still liked… Him. And I still couldn't hurt someone that I was dating. I know I will have to get over him sometime, but I can't. Not yet anyway. I turn the corner and practically run into someone and drop my books. The person that I ran into bent down to helped me pick the books up and I looked at every part of them as I stood up. Their sneakered feet, their blue jeans covering I am sure well formed calves, their untucked white shirt under their red and yellow vest. I blink as I get to his face. Sirius. His black hair messy like Potter's. And his eyes. Those baby blue eyes.

"Mary."

"Hmm?"

"Do you want your book back?"

"Oh! Yes. Sorry." I take my book from his outstretched hand. His hand. I wonder how his hands feel in mine. I shake my head trying to get the thought out of my head.

"Where are you heading?"

"The common room."

"You don't want to go there. Trust me. Unless you want to watch James snogging some third year. Here let me show you something."

He grabs my hand and pulls me down the corridor in the direction I came from. We came to a stop in the middle of a hall. Sirius was looking at something that was hidden from my view. He stuck it in his back pocket and it looked like parchment, he then tickled a pear in a picture. Wait. What? Why in Merlin's beard was he tickling a pear? The portrait then swung open.

"After you my lady."

"Very Funny."

"I thought so." He grins and follows me when I step through the portrait hole. We were in the kitchens.

"Mr. Black! Can Dinky get you and your mistress anything to eat?" Pipes up a house elf who walked up to us when we entered the room.

"Surprise us Dinky."

"Yes sir!" She scampers off to prepare us a meal and we sit a table that was set for two.

"Come here often do you?" I ask as I look over at him. He is freaking beautiful.

"All the time. Mainly with the other three and a few times with Char…" He fades and breaks eye contact with me. In turn I realize I was holding my breath and exhale. I didn't get a chance to tell him I heard about him and Charlotte because Dinky walked up to us followed by a couple other house elves holding plates with roast and treacle fudge. We talked about this and that while we ate. Dinky took the plates and silverware when we were done. I was fiddling with my wand when I whisper the first spell that comes to mind. The silver dog that came from my wand ran around the entranced house elves then came up to another silvery dog that showed up. My eyes flicker up to Sirius who had his wand out and was watching the dogs. After a moment the patronus' disappear after we pocket our wands. "Come on. It is getting late. We should probably get back to the common room."

He takes my hand and leads me out of the kitchens and start down the corridor. I smile a little as we walk in silence, hand in hand. I jump at a noise of a door opening ahead and Sirius pushes me into a broom cupboard and puts a finger to my lips to keep me quiet. His other hand pressed against the wall beside my head as if it would prevent someone to see me if they were to open the door. My hazel eyes finds his blue ones and nothing else seemed to matter to me. I allow my eyes to close as his hand move to support my neck and we start to close the gap between us. I feel him pull away so I slowly open my eyes again and see him peeking out the door.

"The coast is clear. Let's hurry before we almost get caught again." He says opening the door wider. I couldn't help but feel a slight disappointment as I walk out of the broom cupboard and he follows. So what if he has shagged half the girls in the school. I could care less. Just like Lily fell for James, I am truly falling for Sirius. It wasn't until he let go when we entered the common room that I noticed that we were holding hands again. It felt so natural. I look back at Sirius before I walked into the dorm - where I am sure Lily is still up waiting for me – and see him slipping into his dorm. I sigh and compose myself to face the wrath of Lily Evans and her rapid fire questions.


	7. Flashback Dreams

A/N Hey guys! Sorry it took me so long to post this chapter. I didn't know how to word things or what not so I finally asked one of my friends (Thanks JoJo!). Anyway I hope you like it and look out for more chapters! :D

* * *

><p>"Where have you been? What have you been doing? Who have you been with? Why are you late getting in? Did you get caught out of bed?" The questions came all at once before I even made it half way across the dorm room. She was still asking questions until I through a pillow at her to shut her up.<p>

"I have been around. I have been talking. I have been with Siri-"

"Black? You have been with Black? What were you doing with him? I don't understand why you even like him. This is Sirius Black we are talking about. He plays with people hearts then dumps them. Don't fall for his games Mar. Mary? Are you even listening to me, Mary?"

Looking up from the book I was reading while she was on her rant. "Yes Lily. I was just waiting for you to stop talking and jumping to conclusions. We didn't do anything." She opened her mouth to say something but then closed it so I could tell her what happened. I told her what happened with Lucas then running into Sirius and the events that followed that. The only part that I left out that we almost kissed though because she would have freaked again. "Look. I will talk to you in the morning Lily. I am tired, so I am going to bed"

"Okay. Night Mar."

"Night Lil." I say as I lay down and turn away from her. I touch my fingers to my lips softly. A thousand thoughts running through my head. What if we had kissed? Is something going to change? What will happen tomorrow? My thoughts slow as I drift to sleep.

* * *

><p>"Sirius Black! Put me down right now!" I squeal as he holds me over his shoulder and carries me across the beach toward the water. It was day two of the beach trip that Dumbledore approved a group of us to go on.<p>

"What is the fun in that McDonald?" Sirius smirks and reaches the water edge.

"Don't you dare!" I can hear Lily and them laughing back at the tents. He drops me into the water and then the scene changes.

I was pulling Sirius by the hand toward a carnival ride – Lily was following behind smirking. It wasn't until after Lily said something that I realized that Sirius and I were still holding hands as we neared the front of the line to the Ferris wheel. Hurriedly we separate and I tuck a stray hair behind my ear with a blush. The scene changes again as we get onto the ride.

* * *

><p>Sirius and I were sitting a ways from the tents, drinking firewhiskey and talking about James and Remus who disappeared before the trip. I leaned against him and he wrapped his arms around me in reply. Even though it was not in a romantic way, it still felt nice. The scene fades once again.<p>

* * *

><p>Lily was sitting on the couch in the common room when I walked in and sat next to her. "Lily! How are you? Did you hear that Potter is back? Of course you did! How is your studying coming along? I am having a little trouble with History of Magic and Potions, but nothing I can't figure out. How is everything back home? Is your sister still with that pig?" I continue to ramble like I usually do when I have something or someone on my mind.<p>

Lily raises her eyebrows and crosses her arms with her weight on one hip, "Mary."

I stop talking for a moment before answering, "Yea Lily?"

"What is it?" She asks with the 'I know something's up, we've been best friends for almost six years' expression.

"Oh, nothing. Anyway. How are you and Sirius getting along?

"We're getting along fine. Why? I know you want to tell me Mary, I can see it all over your face."

"Fine. I need your opinion. I really, really like him. We have been growing closer as friends lately and I can't help but to feel safe when I am with him."

"Oh Mary." She walks over to a wall and pretends to hit her head against it.

"What?" I reply with a frown.

Lily turns back to look at me. "He's not… You can't like HIM, Mar! You know how he is! You're just going to get heart broken or… Something!

"Lily. I know perfectly well how he is. I know that it wouldn't last long."

"Then why would you want to ruin your friendship with a relationship?

"It wouldn't ruin it though. We are too close to let it ruin our friendship."

"What! So you're saying you want to date Sirius Black who is guaranteed to not commit for long term and then when the time came and he broke it off, or you broke it off before he could, you'd get up the next day, jolly and dandy and sit next to him at breakfast like you're best buddies again?"

I was slightly taken aback, so it was a while before I could answer her. "Yea. I would."

"It doesn't work like that Mary!" She throws her hands in the air, "You can't just control how you feel about someone like that. I see you can't control how you've become more attached but if you did get together then at some stage you would have to pull back the connection!"

"Peter and I are just fine with each other! I know that it we dated it wouldn't last long. I am okay with that Lily."

She frowns worriedly and sighs, " Fine. If you can do that to yourself, why not."

"Lily. You know how much I respect your opinion. I am sure he does also. It is as clear as water that you don't like it."

"I just don't want you to get upset over him."

I sigh as a slight disappoint flickers through me because I know Lily wouldn't approve if Sirius and I did happen to start dating and I respect Lily to much and don't want to fight over a crush. I force a smile "I know."

"Mary… You know that I'd support you through anything though… Even this, I suppose…"

"Really? Thank you Lil." I hug her and the scene fades for the last time.

* * *

><p>Mary sits up in bed and glances over at Lily. It has been about a week since that trip, yet Lily still hates the idea of Sirius and her best friend dating. Sighing I climb out of bed to concur a new day.<p> 


	8. New Friends and Hidden Rooms

I was making my way down to the Great Hall in the morning and it seemed that all I saw on the way there were couples snogging. I mean really? It is way too early to snog in the first place. So what if it was the last week of school. It's not the end of the world; you will see each other again. My disgusted facial expression gets replaced by one of wonder as I walk into the Hall. My eyes land on him. Not Sirius, but a light brown haired Gryffindor boy sitting next to Sirius. He looked familiar, but I couldn't place where I have seen him before. Sliding into the bench next to Charlotte I grab a roll and bite into it. I didn't realize I was staring at the boy until he spoke.

"You must be Mary," He says grinning and extends his hand out to me, "Luke Harper. I grew up with Charlotte. She finally got me to come out of the green houses long enough to meet people."

The Green Houses! That's where I have seen him! "Uh… Hi." I reply with a sheepish grin and shakes his hand. He was cute that was for sure.

"So Luke, you were saying that you play baseball?" Sirius asks him with a glance at me. My face lights up at the mention of baseball. How much more amazing could this kid get?

"Yes sir. Been playing since I was little."

"What position?" I ask him.

"Anything really. I haven't played on an actual team since my mom put me in the muggle education system."

"Really? I normally end up on the pitchers plate because I have a good throwing arm."

"Punching arm maybe." Sirius snickers.

"If you were not sitting so far away I would punch you now Black." I say with a smirk.

"Oh no! I better run for my life!" He says jokingly. In reply I hold up the fork I was holding and his eyes bulge remembering that it was my second weapon of choice. He takes off out of the Great Hall. Laughing I tell Luke and Charlotte that I will be back before chasing after Sirius.

"Run Black! Run!" I yell after him.

"I am running!" He yells back as he runs outside, "You don't have the fork with you anymore do you?"

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't!"

He stops abruptly outside in the stone circle and I run into him causing both of us to roll down the hill. When we reach the bottom he lands on top of me, his face just inches from mine. His beautiful face smiling down at me.

"You don't have it love," He whispers before standing up and helping me up, "I want to see how well you remember things. If you remember the way to the room I showed you before, direct me there."

I had in fact remembered where the room was. How could I forget the first place that made us friends? Silently I lead him there and realized only when we reached to hidden door that we were holding hands. He looks around before opening the door and pulling me inside. He pushes me up against the door after it closes – hiding the room again. He holds my hands above my head and leans closer.

"Black, what are you-" My question was cut short as he kisses me. Closing my eyes I kiss him back for a moment before coming to my senses and push him away. What was he thinking? What was I thinking? I wanted this right? Walking up to him I slap him before grabbing his robes and pulling him closer to kiss him again. My hands run through his black hair as he grabs my thighs and picks me up – I wrap my legs around his waist. He sets me on a table and blindly clears it of books. His hands began to wonder as he slips them under her shirt. Coming to my senses again I push him away and jump off the table. What was I scared of? This certainly wasn't my first time. Pettigrew was my first everything. Black was gorgeous. Everything I ever wanted. Pushing him into a chair he stares hungrily at me. Letting my robes fall to the ground I hoist my skirt a little higher and stands over him – straddling him. His hands run up my legs and under my skirt, pulling me down so I am sitting on him. I lean over and kiss him once again, My hands run over his well kept Quidditch torso and in his messy sleek hair. Closing my eyes and breaking the kiss I rest my cheek against his – one of my hands in his hair, the other gripping the chair. His whispering 'Come on Mary' almost silent between his kissing and licking of my neck and shoulder. I whisper to him ("I am sorry Siri. I can't do this right now.") before standing up and leaving the room with him still sitting in the chair and my robe still on the ground.


	9. Luke Harper

A/N: Just so you guys are aware I am going to start writing in a different person. I started subconsciously doing it last chapter and had to go back to change it. If it bugs any of you then I will go back through my chapters and change them all. Hope you are enjoying it none the less :)

* * *

><p>She missed Transfigurations and in Charms she avoided Lily's eyes that were on her like daggers all through class. She tried to escape before Lily got to her, but failed.<p>

"Mary!" Lily says while grabbing her arm, "What happened?"

"Nothing Lils. Nothing happened." Mary replies trying to get out of Lily's grip.

"Then why were you not in class earlier and avoiding me all through Charms?"

"Fine! I was with Black."

"Doing what?"

"Why do you care? You didn't care while I was dating Peter. Yet you do if I mention Black's name. My life isn't any of your business is it Lily! I don't pry into your relationship with Potter do I?"

A little taken a back Lily lets go of her and back up. "Fine. You clearly don't want help so I will leave you alone."

"Lily wait!" But she was gone. Sighing Mary walks outside to the Green Houses. Though she sees a face she didn't expect to see. Luke Harper. The Gryffindor that she had met at breakfast. He had his back to her and was tending the Tentcula. She coughs awkwardly, "Uhm… Hi Luke"

He turns around, holding a small potted tentacula, and smiles as he sees her, "Why hello Mary," His expression changes as he looks her over. Setting down the plant he walks over to her, "What's troubling you?"

"Nothing." Mary mutters walking past him toward the Self-Fertilizating shrub.

"Now, now Mary. Don't do this to me. I know I may not know you that well or at all for that matter, but I can tell something is wrong."

Unable to keep the tears in anymore she sits against the wall of the Green House. "I screwed up big time. I probably lost my best friend and ruined my chance at dating my dream guy."

"Why do you say that?" He asks sitting next to her.

"Well the guy I like –"

"Sirius?"

"Uh… yea him. Well we almost went all the way earlier but I couldn't go through it for some reason. Then just now Lily stopped me after class and got protective over me and I told her off and to get out of my life…"

Luke wraps his arms around her and kisses her head- trying to comfort her, "I am sure everything will turn out okay in the end love."

"I hope so."

"I know so. Everything happens for a reason."

"You think so?"

He nods. She smiles at him before resting her head on his shoulder. Being in his arms giving her a little comfort. It is a different feeling compared to Sirius. It feels more natural. She is brought back to reality when Luke stops her hands from playing with his dirt warn ones.

"We should go up to the Great Hall. Dinner will be starting soon I expect."

"Okay." She accepts his hand and he helps her up. They then walked back to the castle together.


	10. Full Moon

About a week later Remus had gotten sick and wasn't aloud visitors for a few more days. Mary hadn't talked to Lily since they got into a fight and Sirius – along with James and Peter – have been acting weird. She has been spending a lot of time with Luke weather it was getting dirty in the Green Houses or playing baseball with each other when none of the Quidditch teams were practicing on the field. Luke convinced her to talk to Lily during dinner and make up with her. When they arrived in the Great Hall it was the perfect time because none of the Marauders were there. Mary sits across from Lily silently and fills her plate before speaking.

"I'm sorry Lily…"

"Me too. You were right. I shouldn't try to control your love life. After all you don't control mine. I was just trying to protect you and I now know that you can do that on your own. Whatever you chose I will be behind you all the way."

"Thank you Lils!" She grins and reaches over the table to hug her. They talked about classes for the rest of dinner and walked together up to the common room. "Hey Lily. I am going to go try to find Sirius. I haven't seen him all day."

"Be careful Mar. You don't know what is out there."

Confused she nods and leaves the common room. Where would Sirius be? Maybe James has them out for a late night practice. She takes out her wand but puts it back when she walks outside. The full moon giving her enough light to see. As she starts walking to the pitch she sees something out the corner of her eye by the Wimping Willow that was planted their first year. Professor Sprout has never allowed her to help tend to it when dumb students try to climb it. Come to think about it, the tree is really the only thing that the Marauders avoid when with her. Curiosity getting the better of her she walks over to the tree. She drops to the ground and out of sight when she hears a howl coming from the tree's direction. Silently she starts crawling toward it. She stops just out of sight of anyone who would be by the tree but has clear view of it herself. She hears barking and growling before she sees a stag come out of a hole at the base of the tree. Followed by a huge black dog who was growling at the hole. She then – Just barely – spots a third animal on the stag's back that looks like a rat or a mouse. Then as if Hell itself bursted from the ground a fourth animal jumps out of the tree. Growling and snapping at the others before standing on its hind quarters and letting out a deathly howl. The forth animal stopped and stared in her direction. She help her breath as the monster started toward her. She lets out a small scream as the things goes to pounce on her. Thinking she was done for until she opens her eyes at a wet touch on her face. She was staring at the black dog. Looking up the sees that the stag was standing in between her and the thing, fending it away. The dog nudges her and runs in the opposite direction of the monster. Finding her feet she follows the dog, hearing the attempts of the thing trying to get past the stag. The dog leads her around the willow and sits next to the hole – waiting for her to go in. Mary shakes her head. She wasn't going to go into the hole that the monster came out of. It was a trap, she could feel it. The dog barks and it draws the attention of the monster. Mary didn't have time to think before the dog tugs on her robes and pulls her into the hole. The stag stopping the animal from getting her again. Stumbling she runs through the dark tunnel and slows to a stop at some stairs. The dog runs into the back of her legs, then darts up the stairs barking at her. Following the dog up the stairs she enters a wide empty room – everything in it shredded. She turns around to look at the dog but it was gone, in its place was none other than Sirius Black. She backs up in a hurry she backs into the corner – wide eyed and confused.

"Let me explain Mary."

"Where am I? Where is that dog I followed? How did you get here? What was that thing?"

Sirius puts his hands on her shoulders – trying to calm her. He starts to answer when James comes running in with a rat on his shoulder.

"He's coming. I couldn't hold him any longer." James pants. Sirius grabs Mary's arm and pulls her to a closet just as the monster comes charging in. She blinked and the next thing she knew Sirius and James where gone and the dog and stag stood in their places. Watches as the dog standing his ground in front of her and the stag uses his antlers to pin the thing in a corner. After some time the thing collapses to the ground and James and Sirius return along with Peter. Dumb founded Mary just stands in the spot which Sirius put her. She stands on her tip toes to get a look at the thing, but instead of seeing it, she sees Remus curled into a bloody and bruised ball. Running past the other three (Sirius tries stopping her but fails) she knees next to Remus to examine his wounds.

"Mary, don't."

"He needs to be tended to. He might lose feeling in his arm if he isn't healed now. Peter you remember the plant that I showed you in the Green Houses. I need you to get some of that and some water. James I need seaweed. No I don't care what you know, I need it. Sirius, tear some of the curtain for me. Trust me."

She turns back to Remus and inspects his arm. She wraps the cloth that Sirius hands her right above the wound. Peter comes back with the plant and water that she asked for – followed by James. Mary puts the seaweed into the water. Picking up the purple-blue flower she sticks a few of the petals into her mouth to make wet before putting it on the wound.

"What is that McDonald?" James asks

"It is called Aconite or wolfsbane," She replies not stopping to look at him. Covers the wound in the Aconite before wrapping it is the seaweed then turns to the other three, "Take off your shirts. Don't argue. It isn't like I haven't seen any of you naked before and it is just your shirts," When they obey she applies some of the chewed up petals onto their wounds, "The plant will stop any infections that may occur and will speed up the healing time. It will also stop any poisons from him because it was put on in time. We need to get him to the hospital wing. I assume Madam Pomfrey already knows – she will be able to fix it completely."

She watches as James and Peter help Remus up and walks behind them as they make their way back to the castle. Sirius hangs back with her.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For helping Rem."

"He is a friend and he was in pain. I could do something, so I did. The wound looked like the tree attacked him. He had splinters and it hit a huge nerve, but he will be okay after Madam Pomfrey works her magic."

"Are you not afraid of him?"

"I was… At first. Then I just saw the gentleness in him then he changed back and I knew there was nothing to be afraid of. He isn't the monster I can tell he thinks himself as."

Sirius didn't say another word as they walk into the corridor or up the Grand Staircase. Though as Mary starts to continue up the stairs to the common room (The turned down the corridor which had the Hospital Wing – Sirius grabs her arm and pulls her closer to him before kissing her and darting away to catch up with his friends. Mary, slightly shocked, smiles and touches her lips before finishing her journey up the stairs to her warm bed and probably an awake Lily who wanted details.


	11. Stories and Mattresses

Lily wasn't awake when Mary entered the dorm room and was already gone when she woke up in the morning. As she walks down to the Great Hall students would congratulate her – though not knowing why she said her 'thank yous' and such. She soon realized why as she walked into the Hall and James spot her.

"And here she is ladies and gentlemen! The student healer! The one who knew what to do when no one else did! Mary McDonald!" He yells jumping off the table to walk over to her. Acting like he has a microphone he puts his hand up to his mouth, "So Miss. McDonald, how does it feel to be know school wide as the girl who saved her friends from a tree?"

"Well Mr. Potter, I must say when I acted on instinct it didn't even cross my mind that I would be well known for doing it." Mary says into James's 'microphone.'

"There you have it my lovelies!" James yells holding up her hand like she had one a huge trophy before letting her hand go, "In other news how that farm of yours - The animals still are making the correct noises?"

"Yes they are. At least most of them, my horse has been making weird noises."

"Really? Please tell us what it has been saying."

"It won't stop talking about Quidditch or Lily." Mary grins at him and the students listening break up in laughter.

"Ha. Ha. Very funny McDonald," He smirks and dismisses the crowd saying that Mary needs some air. Then turns to her, "He wants to talk to you."

Nodding Mary follows James up the stairs, "What does everyone think happened?"

"That you saved him from the Whomping Willow. They think our planned failed and you just happen to walk by to see what happened and acted to help."

"How is that heroic enough to have it known through the whole school? I wasn't joking when I said that I acted on instinct and I just slowed the bleeding and kept the wound clean – at least long enough for Madam Pomfrey to fix it completely."

"Stop being modest Mac. Without you Remus probably would have lost his arm. None of think that we would have gotten him back in time if it wasn't for you stepping in and slowing it. Even Madam Pomfrey said he was lucky to have such a smart friend like you."

Mary smiles slightly as they walked into the Hospital Wing. James leads her to the bed that Remus was occupying. He was cleaned of the dirt and grime and his wounds were bandaged, "How are you feeling Remus?"

"Better thanks to you. I assume you found out what James and Sirius thought for a story."

"I have."

"Good. I just wanted to thank you and to apologize for almost killing you. And if you don't feel like we can be friends because of what I am then I will understand."

"Remus," She sits in the chair next to his bed and smiles softly, "You are not a monster and I won't leave you because you can't control what you become. You are one of my best friends. I would never leave you."

He smiles, "Thank you Mary. You are a wonderful friend and I am glad you are one of mine. Now if you will excuse me I would like to talk to James alone. I have already talked to Sirius and Peter about it and I just want to get James's opinion."

A hand rest on her shoulder and she looks up to see Sirius. She stands and he takes her hand and walks out of the Hospital Wing with him. For a while they don't speak as there isn't much to speak about without the fear of being over heard. Hand in hand they walk down the stairs and outside. He leads her to the Quidditch pitch, but the sight she saw was the last she would have thought of. There were mattresses floating in mid air. Sirius grabs his broom and after Mary mounts behind him he flies up to one of the mattresses and lands on it. Using magic he sticks his broom to the mattress to it doesn't fall off then turns to her, grinning.

"Ready?"

"For what?"

"To bounce of course! What else, other than sleeping, are mattresses used for." He winks and bounces to another one like on a trampoline. Laughing Mary jumps to a different one. They did this for hours – jumping from one mattress to the other, trying to catch each other. Mary jumps to the one she had just came from, thinking that Sirius was going to just on the one she was on. Instead he jumps at the same time she does and they land on the same mattress, colliding into each other and falling down – Sirius landing on top of her. He rolls off of her and she grabs a hold of his shirt and scoots closer to him, resting her head on his chest. He wraps his arms around her and whispers to her ("Will you be mine Mary Mac?"). She looks at him an in answer she kisses him. She breaks the kiss to get into a straddling position on him before flipping her hair to one side as his hand slip under her shirt, she kisses him again. Breaking the kiss Sirius shifts his head to kiss her neck multiple times. Mary moans quietly as she gets a tingle up her back his hand runs down her spinal cord to her tail bone - She whispers in his ear ("Of course I will Siri Bug."). Mary nearly falls off the mattress as she rolls off Sirius as she hears people coming into the pitch. Looking over the side they see the Hufflepuff team standing there dumbfounded looking at the mattresses. Making their way back to the original mattress they mount the broom and fly down to the ground. Sirius takes out his wand and the mattresses disappear. He smiles at the team captain as he walks back to the Gryffindor locker room to put him broom back – Mary follows him. Taking her hand Sirius starts walking back to the castle.

"We will finish later." Sirius says with a wink.

"Sounds perfect to me." Mary replies with a grin. The make their way to the common room – Sirius falls behind for a little and when he catches up she sees that he slips something shiny back into his pocket. They reach the portrait hole and Sirius says the password then turns to her.

"After you my lady." He says, bowing. She giggles and steps through the hole, screams and runs behind Sirius. The firework that came towards her explodes where she was standing and the whole common room yells, "Surprise!"


	12. Birthday Present

Mary looks over Sirius's shoulder and her eyes light up and her mouth drops open. The common room was decorated with a giant banner that said 'Happy Birthday Mary' above the fire place. She had completely forgotten what day it was due to last night's events. Lily comes over and pulls Mary into the room completely then hugs her.

"Happy Birthday Mar!"

"Thanks Lily. With everything going on lately I lost track of my days." Mary laughs.

"Well, let the party begin!" Yells James as he flicks his wand - confetti starts falling and music plays. All through party people would come up to her, give her their gift and say 'Happy Birthday' then continue on with what they were doing. It took a few drinks before she got into the partying mood, but soon she was on the dance floor. Sirius had just found her as Witch Doctor's 'Ooh Eeh Ooh Ah Aah Ting Tang Walla Walla Bing Bang' started playing and Mary, probably one of the drunkest in the room, started dancing with Sirius to it and grinning. He managed to pull her to the side and to get her to drink water.

"SIRI!" She whines, "It's my birthday… Why can't I drink more?" Her speech slurred and she falls against him slightly.

"That would be why Mary. You are already drunk, you don't need to drink more. Here sit." He helps her sit on the couch then sits next to her. He conjures a bucket just in time to hand it to her and pull her hair out of the way. When she is done he makes the bucket disappear and she lies against his and falls asleep. A couple hours pass before Mary wakes again. Most of the people went to bed even though it was fairly early, "How are you feeling?"

"Better." She replies.

"You know it is still your birthday and we haven't finished from earlier. We could go up to my dorm and finish if you are up to it. The other three won't be in there I think they mentioned about doing down to the kitchen."

"Of course I am up to it." She grins and kisses him.

He picks her up in his arms and carries her up the stairs to his dorm. After kicking the door closed he sets her back on her feet before rest his hands on her waist and bringing her closer for a kiss. Mary's hands explore his messy hair. Walking backwards he guides her to his bed – on which he sits. She pushes him backwards onto the bed before smirking and climbing over him so she is straddling him. His hands venture up her shirt, sliding it off before his fingers run along the inside of the support strap of her bra. Taking off his shirt Mary runs her hand down his bare chest, her hands forming to his Quidditch made abs. Bending closer she brushes her lips against his – teasing. Rolling Sirius switched places with her and kisses her neck with feather light kisses – going south he kisses her skin. Mary moans quietly as he unlatched the front latch of her bra with his teeth and he cups her breast with his hands. He continues down her torso kissing and stopping with a lingering kiss right above her skirt. A shock runs up her spine and the arches her back, moaning – urging him to continue. His hands slide down to her waist and he pushes her further on the bed, he licks her ankle and starts kissing up her leg – his hands exploring. Her heart racing as he continues closer. He teases her, nipping at her skin, for some time more before letting her have her release. Her body moving in time and with a single motion with his.


	13. Breakfast and Promises

Mary wakes up expecting to see the baby blue eyes she loves so dearly, but instead she sees James's hazel ones staring at her. He was standing over her, his head tilted to one side – blinking. Mary blinks back.

"Oi Moony! Pads turned into Mack over night!" Yells James over to Remus who was reading a book in his bed. Mary quickly pulls the blanket over her chest and sits up.

"He did not," She glares at James, "Where is Sirius anyway?"

"Oh! Hey, it really is Mack!" James grins, ignoring her question.

"He went down to the kitchens. He said that he would be right back and tell you to stay here if you woke up." Remus answers after putting down his book and turning to look at her.

Nodding she looks around trying to find her clothes. Upon spotting them a bit away from her she sighs but decides to try anyway, "Hey Potter you should hand me my clothes over there or both of you get out."

"What clothes, McDonald?" He smirks.

"Don't play this game with me Potter! Hand me my clothes."

"Oh these clothes," He teases picking up her underwear, "You won't be needing this, or this, or these." He says picking up her clothing one piece at a time. Mary gets on her knees, keeping her blanket covering her, and tries to reach toward James to get her clothing from him. She falls off her bed as James backs up. He falls onto Remus's bed, still holding her clothes, laughing. Bright red Mary covers herself again with the blanket and makes a 'huffing' sound as the door opens and Sirius comes in holding a tray. He looks from Mary to James back to Mary.

"Why are you on the floor?" He asks curious but amused.

"James won't give me my clothes," Mary pouts. James grins at her and runs out of the dorm room with her clothes – coming back in a minute later with a smirk, "See!"

"Don't worry Mack. I just gave your clothes to Lily who looked really amused."

Sighing Sirius picks up the shirt he was wearing yesterday and hands it to her, who in turn slips it over her head. It was long enough to cover her so it worked for now, plus it smelled good. James takes the tray of food from Sirius and starts eating it.

"Thanks mate." He says through a full mouth. Sirius steals the tray back then helps Mary stand up and handing it to her. She mutters thanks and sits back down on the bed and starts eating, "Hey! Where's mine then Padfoot?"

"You already ate Prongs. She did not."

Realization hits Mary just then. Why didn't she see it sooner before she almost died, she didn't know, "Your nicknames match your animal don't they?" She asks after swallowing a piece of bacon.

Sirius nods, "We meant to talk to you about that yesterday. You have to promise that you won't tell anyone. If the students were to find out panic would rise up."

"I promise. Who else knows?"

"Only Lily. You also have to promise that you won't go walking outside on the full moon anymore."

"But I can help! You need me! What if something like the other night happens again? What if it happens to James, or Peter, or you Siri?"

"Promise me Mack."

"But…"

"No 'buts' Mary. We can't," He pauses, "I can't lose you."

"Okay… I promise I won't go outside during a full moon."

"Thank you Mary Mack." He whispers to her as he kisses the top of her head.

James acts like he is gagging so Mary kisses Sirius who smirks and kisses back – getting to the point where he is holding her wrists together above her head in a firm grip with one hand his other in her hair, her legs wrapped around his waist, and they are full out snogging. James coughs awkwardly, telling them that they were still there, and they break apart. Standing up Mary flattens Sirius's shirt so that it covers her again and combs her hair, not that it does anything because Sirius puts her over his shoulder. Squealing and giggling she grips around his torso to hold on. He pulls on the bottom of the shirt that she was wearing slightly to make sure she is covered before marching out of the dorm room with her giggling over his shoulder. They pass Lily on their way through the common room – who just merely rolls her eyes and continues on with her homework, clearly not approving but not saying anything about it. He carries her outside and dumps her into the lake before running far away from the scene smirking.

Mary, butt naked apart from the shirt, stands up in the water – getting over the shock from the water. She runs out of the water and in the direction she saw him go. She stops at the edge of the Forbidden Forest – thinking that he went in there to hide from her. Little did she know as she starts into the forest was that he ran in that direction but turned into the Green Houses – thinking that would be where she looks for him. Mary walks deeper into the forest – calling his name.


	14. Lost and Found

"Sirius!" Mary cries out into the night. She hugs herself as she walks through the forest – lost. All she is wearing is one of Sirius's shirts due to James hiding her clothing by giving them all to Lily. She walks further into the forest calling his name. She had turned back about midday but couldn't find the edge of the forest even in the day light. Thankfully she hadn't ran into anything yet – though night has fallen and something is bound to happen. She keeps her head up, the tears inside, and continues to look for a way out.

* * *

><p>Sirius returns to the common room after the Quidditch practice James had scheduled a while back. He hadn't seen Mary since he dumped her into the lake and could get his mind off that something happened. The practice was good for him, so he thought, but as soon as he was on the ground his mind went back to Mary. He walks over to the staircase leading up to her dorm room and calls up to it.<p>

"Mary! Mary I am sorry about this morning! I shouldn't have left you in the lake with just a shirt. Please come out and talk to me?"

"You won't find her up there Black. She hasn't even come into the common room since you left with her this morning."

Jumping Sirius turns around to see Lily hugging one of her books and looking worried, "What?"

"I said that she hasn't returned. No one has seen her since this morning."

"Did you look in the Green House or by the lake? Did you ask Charlotte or Luke or Flo or Travis?"

"Yes Black. I looked in every place I have known she as ever liked to be, and all of those who talk to her on a regular basis. No one has seen her."

"Did you look in THE room though?"

"What room?"

"Her most favorite room. The room where… oh just follow me!" Sirius runs out of the common room and to the hidden room where he and Mary had a connection as friends. Walking in, he calls her name. Nothing. Nothing but lots of books and toys. He walks out, his face pale as he walks past Lily and down the hall almost like a zombie. He had to find her and soon. He can't leave her where ever she is. She could be dead for all he knew. He stops as James comes up running. James stops and bends over, panting.

"I … I think I know… Know where she is… Some second year Hufflepuff…. Thinks he saw her walk into the forest…."

Sirius runs off without a word – leaving James, still panting for air, and Lily, worried sick, to run after him – runs out to the forest. For a while he walks around calling out her name before he loses sight of his surrounding and changes into a dog to continue his search. James follows suit and allows Lily on his back as he gallops after the black dog into the dark of the forest night.

* * *

><p>Mary trips over something but when she stands up and points her lit wand to the ground there was nothing there. Fear rising she continues on – still not sure where she is. She has been in the forest a few times with James and Sirius but nothing in looking familiar. Perhaps they forgot about her. Perhaps they don't want to find her. Sirius would be free to date other people again. Jumping as a branch cracks she whips around quickly her wand rose. Her heart races as she spots two glowing dots in the dark. Her eyes widen as she takes off in the opposite direction. She runs and trips over a log or something as rolls down a hill. Standing she continues to run, tears start streaking down her face as fear gets the best of her. Fear of not finding a way out. Fear that people will forget about her. Fear of death by whatever she comes across first. Fear of running into… Mary runs into something furry and falls backwards to the ground. She finds her wand, relighting it, raises it above her head, and the color leaves her face.<p>

"SPIDER!"

She scurries backwards just as the spider turns around. Her heart feels like it is beating out of her chest. She backs herself into a tree so all she can do is stare at the spider. The spider was bigger than she was, by a lot. It was soon joined by others and they surrounded the tree she was up against. This was it. This was how it is going to end. Lost, alone, and with her worst fear. She curls up into a ball, waiting for the final blow. Instead of feeling the fangs of the spider dig into her something brushes her. Unable to bring herself to open her eyes she listens to her surroundings. She can hear barking and the scampering of feet retreating. She curls up into a tighter ball when something attacks her side and she feels the warmth of her blood. Whatever attacked her left in a hurry when the barking animal jumps over her to get it. Silence falls around her and something starts licking her side and stops when she cries out at the pain. She slowly opens her eyes and sits up, gasping as her wound opens more. The last thing she remember before passing out was the face of a black dog.


	15. Hospital Wing

As Mary wakes she sits up, wincing at the pain in her side. Looking around she slowly recognize where she was – the Hospital Wing. It was dark and something twitches against her hand. Looking at her hand she sees Sirius sleeping, his head rest on her bed. Instinctively she runs her fingers through his hair and he stirs more – slowly waking and sitting up to look at her.

"You're awake," He smiles sleepily. He looked like he has been awake for days, "How are you feeling?"

"Honestly? Weak and my side kind of hurts. What happened?" She asks quietly lying back down – the pain easing slightly.

"Do you not remember?" He sighs slightly when she shakes her head no, "A few days ago you went into the forest, looking for me. You-"

"Wait… a few days ago?"

Nodding he explains, "You have been asleep for a while now. James, Lily, and I went looking for you when no one knew where you were, and I believe if I hadn't found you… You probably would be worse off. The gash in your side was made by a spider who tried to get you when I wasn't looking. You passed out, and you lost a lot of blood."

"I remember you dumping me into the lake and me walking into the forest to look for you. The rest of it is fuzzy…" Her face scrunches up as she tries to remember what happened. Sirius strokes her cheek to distract her.

"Don't Mary. It is okay. Madam Pomfrey said that you may not remember. Sleep. You need to regain your strength."

"But I have been sleeping for days according to you. There are things to do. I must be behind on homework and the plants in the green houses need watering." She tries to sit up again, but she cries out as her side forces her back down. Mary rests her cheek on Sirius's palm and he gently rubs his thumb back and forth. She tries to keep her eyes open, but slowly falls back into a period of sleep.

* * *

><p>Mary wakes to a stream of sunlight streaming in on her face through the Hospital Wing window. She sits up slowly; her hand on her side as Madam Pomfrey comes bustling over with new bandages.<p>

"How much longer do I have to stay?"

"You may leave this afternoon," She says unwrapping the bandages and swatting Mary's hand away as she does her work, "You are very lucky you know Miss. McDonald."

"Lucky?"

"Very. He likes you a lot," She says nodding to Sirius who was curled up in a ball on the chair she saw him earlier. This is the first time Mary noticed he was there since she woke again. He looked at peace, "He hasn't left your side since they brought you in here."

Mary smiles softly and flinches as Madam Pomfrey tightens the new bandage.

"You are also lucky that he found you when he did. A moment later and you probably would have been a goner Miss. McDonald and I would be short of your wonderful help." She smiles lightening the mood.

"Thank you Madam Pomfrey."

"You are welcome." She walks off.

Mary looks down at Sirius - his black messy hair looks soft in the sunlight, the small smile on his face making him look like a puppy. Her puppy. Smiling she reaches over to touch his cheek, he wakes as she does.

"Hello beautiful." He grins.

"Hello. Madam Pomfrey said I could leave this afternoon."

"Brilliant. Everyone has been worried." He says taking her hand.

"Well I can't wait to see everyone." She says softly, looking into his eyes. They sit the rest of the day, talking, until her bandages are changed one last time and she is released.


	16. Math

Mary walks slowly with Sirius down the stairs and into the Great Hall for dinner. She was greeted by Lily with a tight hug to which she flinches but hugs back when Lily tries pulling away. Together they sit at the Gryffindor table to eat. James and Sirius leave for practice and Lily went to the library to study, leaving Mary to go around to each of her teachers to get what she missed. Luckily all of her teachers let her off and she doesn't have to do anything, except Potions in which she was assigned a 3 foot long paper on the Drought of Living Death and the ingredients. A paper that she wasn't feeling up to write at the moment. Bored she walks outside and practically runs into none other than Gilderoy Lockhart. He looks at her, a grin on his face.

"Mary!" He yells, giving her a bear hug, "How are you? Heard you were in the Hospital. Pity I wasn't there to save her. I could have done it with one wave of my wand."

Mary forces a smile as she backs up from him, hugging herself as if it would protect her from another one of his bear hugs, "Uh. Hi Gilderoy. I am okay, I guess." Better before she ran into him though.

"Of course, of course. Where were you heading?"

"Uhm… The boathouse. My mom owled me and asked me to write out some math problems for the kids in the summer school she teaches." Mary half lied. Her mom really does work at a summer school, though she hasn't owled asking for math problems.

"Math?" Lockhart asked, his eye brow rising, "What is math?"

"A muggle subject." I answer, just trying to get away from him.

"How intriguing. Mind if I watch you? I have nothing else to do at the moment." He grins.

"I guess." Mary sighs. Glad that she has parchment and ink with her and walking past Lockhart toward the boathouse. Hoping he wasn't following she looks behind her; she turns back when she sees his grinning face. As they make their way down the stairs he starts humming happily. Mary wishing she knew what was running through his head reaches the bottom and walks over to the edge and sitting down before taking out her things from her bag. He joins her on the edge as she writes a problem '1+1=?' She looks up at him and smirks at his confused face, "This Lockhart is called adding. One plus one equals two." She writes down a 2. For the rest of the afternoon Mary explains addition and subtraction to him, not noticing that he wasn't paying any attention to the parchment but was staring at her – waiting.

"Explain that again. I don't think I quit get it." He says glancing at the parchment in his lap. Mary gives him the quill and rest her hand on top of his – teaching him how her mother teaches the little children.

"Ten minus seven plus five," She writes out using her hand, "Ten minus seven equals three plus five equals eight."

"Okay… I think I got it now." He says slowly and inches closer to her slightly. She moves away a little, knowing that he was dating Flo and hoping he knew that she was dating Sirius, but at the same time protecting her side which was starting to hurt due to the way she has been leaning. She doesn't see him frown because when she looks up he closes the gap between them – kissing her. Her eyes widen with surprise and he deepens the kiss – blind that she wasn't kissing him back – and slowly lowering her onto the ground as he climbs over her, pinning her down. She struggles against him which only causes him to kiss her some more. After some time she manages to get her hand to break free and she pushes him off of her – he falls into the lake. Slowly and shaky she stands as he climbs out of the water and back onto land.

"Don't. Ever. Try. That. Again. You. Git." She spat at him, still trying to process what just happened, "You may think that every girl in this school will fall into your arms when you grin. Get it through your thick skull of yours that I will never be one of them."

"Now, now Lovely. Playing hard to get are we? That excites me. Imagine what people will say when I tell people that I kissed a close friend of the Marauders," His face lights up with a grin, "Don't back away. I have to do something first," He takes his wand out of his wet robes and points it at her before she could run to tell Flo and Sirius what happened he whispers, "Obliviate." He wipes her memory of him kissing her.

Mary blinks a couple times before picking up her things and looking at him – half wondering why he was wet, "I think that will be all for today. If you want to learn more just say so. I told Lily I would meet her in the common room five minutes ago. I don't want her to start freaking out thinking I am lost in the forest again. Until next time Lockhart. Laters."

Mary hurries – though not as fast as she would if her side wasn't hurting – up the stairs to the castle to meet Lily in the common room.


	17. Questioning Heart

"You're late. Where have you been?"

"I was out at the boat houses with Lockhart, mother," Mary smirks, sitting next to Lily in the common room, "I was teaching him math."

"Oh…" Lily sighs in relief, "How did that go?"

"He is absolutely hopeless." She laughs.

"I can only imagine. Do you have any homework from what you missed?"

"Only Potions. All the other professors said I didn't have to do it. I just had to write on the Drought of Living Death and its ingredients."

"Excellent. I just finished that one if you need help just ask," Just as she said that the Gryffindor Quidditch team comes running in, screaming, "They are excited about something." Lily whispers to Mary. Just then James comes bounding over and flies across the arm and into Lily's lap – grinning at her.

"Have you been doing homework all day Evans? Come! the four of us need to celebrate!"

"Celebrate what exactly, Potter?" Lily says, raising her eye brow.

"Our game victory of course!"

"The game isn't until this weekend though." Mary chimes in.

"Oh on the contrary my love. There is no way we will lose. This trophy is ours this year!" Sirius exclaims picking her up out of the chair – Mary squeals, "Onward we go!"

James throws Lily over his shoulder and follows Sirius out of the common room. Mary and Lily hold onto their suitors anyway that they can – helpless and giggling in their arms.

* * *

><p>Days come and go, classes start wrapping up for their final exams, and the Quidditch game between Gryffindor and Slytherin rapidly approaches. James is prepping the team at breakfast when Mary and Lily sit down.<p>

"Okay this game is the difference between life and death. We have to win this or we come in third for the cup this year." James says before ushering everyone out of the Great Hall to practice before the game.

"No pressure or anything." Lily snickers to Mary as the team leaves. After breakfast Lily goes off to the library to get in some more studying while Mary makes her way down to the green houses. Entering, she starts tending to a few, her mind wondering to Luke Harper of all people.

"Hey Mary. How are you feeling?" A voice sounds – making her jump and pulling her out of her day dream, "Oh sorry I didn't mean to startle you."

"Don't worry about it Luke," Mary smiles at him, "I was just thinking."

"I could see that," He laughs, "How are you feeling? Your side."

"Oh, it is better. I am just glad to be alive. I don't remember much of what happened but from what I have been told Sirius made it just in time." Mary smiles, blushing slightly at the fact that Luke asked.

"Good thing he cares about you, huh?" He asks. Mary catches a slight disappointment in his voice. Though what kind of disappointment she couldn't tell.

"Yea. It is. I was pretty sure I was a goner." She says turning back to the plant. She couldn't stop staring at him. His light brown hair, his green eyes, his dirt warn hands in his jean pockets next to his… She had to distract herself. Sirius. Focus on Sirius. Siri is yours. His black hair, his blue eyes, his Quidditch abs and his happy trail.

"What are you doing Mary?" Luke asks, stopping her hand. Mary blushes when she realizes that she was stroking the stem of a plant. Her blush deepens when she realizes that Luke had her hand.

"Uhm… Just thinking." Mary answers, pulling her hand out of his.

"Really? About what?" Luke said, amused.

"Petting Sir… Petting Siriuth. My grandparent's horse." She lies.

"Siriuth. That is a peculiar name. I like it," He smiles, "Maybe you could show me sometime. We could go riding."

"That would be nice." Mary sighs inwardly – relieved that he bought it and that her grandmother liked to name her farm animals oddly.

"Are you going to the game? I think it is about to start. We could go up together and see if we can find everyone else."

"Okay. Let's go."

Together Luke and Mary make their way to the Quidditch pitch where they meet up with Lily and Charlotte and find their seat in the stands.


	18. Trust Me

Sirius drapes his arm over Mary's shoulder as they walk on the back of the group. Sirius and James were still in their Quidditch uniforms from the game – which they won. The group stopped when they hear Florence yell.

"Lockhart you cheating prick! How could you?"

"Flo. I didn't mean anything by it! Please don't leave me. I love you."

Tears where running down Flo's face when the group approached Flo and Gilderoy. Flo looked at Mary and takes off. Lockhart runs after her.

"Git." James whispers, pulling Lily ahead. Charlotte, Marcus, and Luke followed them. Sirius turns to Mary.

"What was that about?" He asks her.

"How should I know? Lockhart obviously cheated on her."

"Yea but she looked at you. You weren't the girl were you?"

"Siri!" She takes a step away from him, "How could you even think I would even think to like Lockhart? He is an idiot. Flo is one of my best friends and you are my boyfriend. I would have thought you trusted me more than that."

"I do. I'm sorry. I guess I am just paranoid," He pulls her into a hug, "Come on. We better catch up to the others."

* * *

><p>Mary was messing around in the Green Houses the next morning when she had an unexpected visitor. Gilderoy came strutting up to her and hugging her. She pushed him away.<p>

"What is the big idea Lockhart?"

"You know you want me Mary," Lockhart slurs, "You always have."

"I have never wanted you, mate. Now if you don't mind getting your drunken behind out of my way I would like to continue my work."

Mary tries to push past him, but he pins her against the wall. Tangling his fingers in her hair he kisses her. The smell and taste of firewhiskey heavy on his breath. She tries to push him away, but fails. His tongue invades her mouth, exploring newer territory. He pushes against her – she moves uncomfortably has he hardens and makes sure she knows, making him smile and deepen his kiss. His hands move from her hair and start traveling south – leaving one hand at her chest and slipping the other one up her skirt making her breath stop and her heart skip a beat. She starts struggling harder – which just excited him more.

"Mary!"

Lockhart jumps away from her – revealing Sirius standing in the Green House doorway staring at them.

"Siri! This is not what it looks like. It was completely him. I wasn't doing anything."

"Yea sure. Whatever. I get it. You want the low life more than you want me. I can't believe you Mary."

Mary stands there open mouthed for a moment as he leaves before she runs after him – leaving Lockhart smirking drunkenly in the Green House. Mary catches up to Sirius by the Quidditch pitch.

"Siri bug. Please stop."

"What Mary?" He stops, turning abruptly to face her, "You want to rub it in my face now?"

"He is drunk. I wasn't kissing him back. You have to believe me."

"Then why is he telling everyone that you guys have been kissing for a few months now?"

"What are you talking about? That was the first time he ever kissed me."

Just then Gilderoy walks up and puts his arm around Mary – who pushes him away. Sirius gives Mary a knowing glance that says 'I believe you' before he decks Lockhart in the face. Sirius takes Mary's hand and walks away – leaving Lockhart curled in a ball on the ground, holding his cheek.


	19. Just Friends

"She is in the back in the Green House."

"Thank you Mr. McDonald."

Upon hearing voices from the house Mary makes her way out of her Green House. As she leaves she runs into someone.

"What is up with you running into me Mack?" Sirius smirks.

"Siri!" Mary yells and hugs him. She hasn't seen him since they parted at the train station when school ended. He laughs and hugs her back, "How did you get here?"

"I flew." He grins

"Did you leave your broom inside then?"

"I didn't fly my broom. I flew the motorcycle that my uncle gave me."

"Is it safe?"

"One hundred percent."

"Can I drive it?"

"I don't think so. I actually came here to –," He sighs, "Fine you can drive it."

"Yay!" Mary kisses him before running out front and sitting on the bike. Sirius joins her and explains everything she needs to know. Once he gets on behind her she starts it and starts moving forward. I took her a few times to keep it going, but in no time she is up in the sky. Sirius has his hands on her to keep the bike steady. After a while Sirius directs her to land near the baseball field by her house. They sit on the grass together. Mary rests her head in his lap.

"Mary?"

"Yea Siri?"

"I came to tell you something." His voice wavers, and Mary sits up and kisses him.

"What's up?"

"Mary… I… We…" He hesitates, but Mary knew what he was going to say and hugs her knees to her chest.

"It's time isn't?" She sighs when he nods, "I shouldn't have known it was close…"

"I am sorry Mary. You knew that I wouldn't be able to commit to anything long term."

"I know… Thanks for coming to tell me." She smiles slightly as she stands and starts walking away so she doesn't start crying in front of him.

"Mary, wait," He catches up to her, "Do you think I could stay tonight? James isn't expecting me back until tomorrow."

"Sure, if you want too. My parents won't care."

She takes his hand and walks back to the house. They sit on her bed and talk for a while before she falls asleep in her best friend's arms – smiling.


	20. This Is The Answer

**Mary,**

**It has been a month now and no one has heard from you. According to Sirius you are not upset about it, so why are you avoiding everyone? I know Char and Luke have been owling you, as have I. We just want to make sure you are okay. Please reply. The owl won't leave until you do.**

**-LE**

**Lily,**

**I am okay.**

**-MM**

**Mary,**

**THANK MERLIN! How about you **

_**That is very bleak McDonald. Love you too**_**.**

**Get off my letter Black! Anyway you should get your little behind over here to the Potter's house because everyone here and a few others are going on this camping trip in the mountains and you need to get out of your Green House.**

**-LE_ and Sirius_**

* * *

><p>Day three of the mountain trip the group split into two teams and raced across the lake in tubes. Mary, Travis, Marcus and Lily beat Sirius, Luke, Charlotte, and James. After they got done racing they all sat on one tube and started playing truth and dare.<p>

"Oi Harper!" Sirius grins at him, "Truth or dare?"

"Truth"

"Alrght, do you have a thing for any girl you know?"

"Yeah actually."

"Who?"

"Now, now Black. You only get to ask one question."

"Right… Fine, I will get another chance," Sirius snickers before turning to Charlotte, "Char, truth or dare?"

"Um… truth."

"Who was your best snog?"

"Oh I see, trick question right? Well I cannot tell a lie so the answer is Marcus." She grins.

"Pft. Impossible, I'm the best snogger around."

Char rolls her eyes, "Or the least humble. You weren't bad either I suppose. My turn then. Mary, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to kiss Luke."

"You heard her Mary." Sirius laughs. Luke's eyes widen slightly and sends Char a death glare. Mary glares at Char for a moment before moving over to Luke and kiss him. She turns bright red and moves back to where she was sitting as Luke pulls away and Sirius gives a wolf whistle.

* * *

><p>Mary was walking under the waterfall when Luke makes his way over to her.<p>

"Hey Luke." She turns red remembering the dare.

"Hey Mar. What you doing?"

"Exploring."

"Oh really?" He grins, picks her up and jumps into the lake.

"Well now I am swimming."

"I can see that. As am I." He swims closer to her.

"And I can see that." She smirks and wraps her arms around his neck.

"I like you Mar. Will you go out with me?" He asks quietly.

Mary rests her forehead against his and smiles, "Yes."

Luke's face lights up, "Really?"

"Yes, really."

Luke pulls her closer and kisses her. Mary kisses back and she realizes that this is love.


End file.
